The field of the invention relates generally to flight control systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for integrating engine control and a flight control system.
At least some known aircraft include an engine control system, sometimes referred to as a full authority digital engine control (FADEC). The FADEC is a system that includes a digital computer and its related accessories that control all aspects of aircraft engine performance. The FADEC receives multiple current input variables of the current flight condition including, for example, but not limited to, air density, throttle lever position, engine temperatures, engine pressures, and current values of other engine parameters. The inputs are received and analyzed many times per second. Engine operating parameters such as fuel flow, stator vane position, bleed valve position, and others are computed from this data and applied as appropriate to provide optimum engine efficiency for a given current flight condition.
The aircraft also typically include a flight control system, which may include a system typically referred to as a flight management system (FMS). The FMS is a specialized computer system that automates a wide variety of in-flight tasks, including the in-flight management of the flight plan. Using various sensors, such as, but not limited to, global positioning system (GPS), inertial navigation system (INS), and backed up by radio navigation to determine the aircraft's position, the FMS guides the aircraft along the flight plan. From the cockpit, the FMS is normally controlled through a Control Display Unit (CDU) which incorporates a small screen and keyboard or touch screen. The FMS transmits the flight plan for display on the EFIS, Navigation Display (ND) or Multifunction Display (MFD).
The FADEC and FMS are separate system that in some cases may communicate current values of parameters. However, many parameters that reside in the FADEC that would be useful to the FMS and many parameters that reside in the FMS that would be useful to the FADEC are not communicated between the two separate systems.